Academia Gol D Roger
by elefanterosa
Summary: Otro año escolar empezó, como siempre llegaron nuevos alumnos, pero junto a ellos llegó una parte oscura del pasado. El momento ha llegado ¿Podrán ser valientes y enfrentar aquello que temen para proteger a los que aman? La verdad siempre sale a la luz, y muchas veces lastima a los que nos importan. Hay que que ser fuertes para protegerlos. también en Wattpad. @elefanterosa
1. Prólogo

El gran ventanal estaba cerrado, las cortinas solo dejaban entrar unos pequeños rayos de la luz exterior, por lo que el ambiente del lugar era lúgubre y terrorífico, pero eso no parecía molestar a ninguno de los dos hombres.

Había un gran escritorio, sobre el se veían distintos papeles de todo tipo, algunos con timbres, firmas y destacados. Otros, con una simple y gran equis roja, en algunos se podían distinguir imágenes de personas, las cuales, también estaban tachadas.

Uno de los hombres era alto, se podía distinguir, gracias a la poca luz que ingresaba desde el ventanal a su espalda, que tenía el cabello rubio. El hecho de que la luz le diera por atrás le daba un aspecto aterrador, tenía una divertida sonrisa y unos lentes puntiagudos, sus codos estaban apoyados sobre el escritorio y sus manos entrelazadas.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó con su siniestra sonrisa.

El otro hombre era gordo, tenía una larga melena de rulos color negro, su camisa iba abierta y dejaba ver su pecho, tenía una especie de capa sobre sus hombros y unas cadenas como collares en su cuello, tenía una sonrisa divertida y burlona, a pesar de que le faltaba un diente.

\- Ya casi cumple 17 - dijo mientras se reclinaba en la silla. El hombre rubio rió, soltó sus manos y se reclinó sobre su sillón, levantó sus piernas y las colocó arriba del escritorio sobre varios papeles.

\- Que rápido ha pasado el tiempo.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que el hombre dejara de sonreír y se fijara en esta, el otro hombre por su parte solo agrandó la sonrisa y no se movió de su posición. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre algo asustado y tembloroso, llevaba varios papeles en sus manos.

Un fuerte ruido sonó y el hombre cayó al suelo, los papeles en sus manos se comenzaron poner rojos, al igual que el suelo a su alrededor.

\- ¿Quién te dijo que pasaras? - exclamó el rubio mientras dejaba a un lado una pistola, a la cual aún le salía humo por el cañón.

\- ¿No habrás sido muy cruel? - rió el de cabello negro mientras apoyaba sus manos en las rodillas.

\- ¿Es qué acaso te estas ablandando? - cuestionó el hombre levantando una ceja - No pienso hacer tratos con débiles, tenlo presente.

\- No te pongas así - habló el hombre más serio - Solo era un punto de vista.

El rubio desvió la mirada hacia la entrada, dos hombres estaban tomando el cuerpo de aquel idiota que se había atrevido a entrar.

\- Los papeles - cuando dijo esto uno de los hombres se agachó y los recogió.

\- ¿Desea qué los traiga nuevos? Estos ya están completamente ensangrentados- preguntó el hombre.

\- No importa, solo dámelos - el hombre asintió e ingresó a la sala, dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio, y después de una reverencia, desapareció, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. El hombre t6omo los papeles, los cuales soltaron algunas gotas escarlatas.

\- Volviendo al tema... - el rubio levantó una mano en señal de que esperara unos momentos, esto lo enfureció - ¿¡Es que crees que esto sólo me conviene a mí!? - gritó mientras se ponía de pie y golpeaba el escritorio con el puño.

El rubio levantó la vista y miró al hombre por sobre los papeles. Tenía la respiración agitada y una clara mirada de odio, estando de pie se veía más alto y aterrador.

\- ¡Tú necesitas esta alianza tanto cómo yo! - volvió a hablar con la voz rasposa- ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Ya casi se cumple la fecha.

El rubio simplemente volvió a bajar la vista hacia sus papeles, estos hubieran sido casi ilegibles para cualquiera persona, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a que muchas veces debía leerlos así.

\- ¿Es qué acaso aún no sabes dónde está? - preguntó con una clara irritación, el rubio dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y se sentó correctamente, volvió a apoyar sus codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazó sus manos.

\- Claro que sé dónde está ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? - preguntó el rubio serio y con la mirada fija en el hombre frente a él.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué me tienes esperando? - cuestionó mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre el escritorio, ambos hombres se encontraban en una clara batalla de miradas.

\- Porque soy un hombre serio... - comenzó a decir el rubio mientras buscaba con la mirada unos papeles - No me gusta dejar algún clavo suelto...

\- ¿¡Y qué hay de la puntualidad!? ¿¡Acaso eso no te importa!? - lo interrumpió abruptamente con un grito.

\- Si los dejas así, tarde o temprano todo se vendrá abajo... - prosiguió el rubio sin importarle la interrupción del hombre. Estiró su mano y tomó un papel, tenía una foto adjunta, de una joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes- Pero no te preocupes, todo sigue de acuerdo al plan.

\- Eso espero - dijo el otro más relajado, el rubio le deslizó el papel por sobre el escritorio, el hombre lo miró y luego lo tomó.

\- En este tiempo la hemos estado monitoreando - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa divertida - Y por suerte, nuestros cálculos no fueron erróneos, ya pronto estará aquí de nuevo, y todos los tramites se efectuarán - mientras oía sujetó el papel con fuerza y fijó su vista en la imagen, luego comenzó a leer lo que había escrito.

\- ¿El incidente afectó en algo? - preguntó mientras volvía a dejar el papel sobre el escritorio.

\- Pues, por desgracia faltaron algunas cosas - habló el rubio mientras borraba su sonrisa - Pero no eran cosas que tuvieran que esperar mucho tiempo, en cuanto este de vuelta lo completaremos.

\- Tienes una forma de ser despiadada - dijo mientras reía estrepitosamente - Estoy ansioso porque llegue el día.

\- Ella es de mi propiedad, no podrá negarse - rió tambien el rubio.

\- Me alegra oír que no habrá problemas - se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida - Nos veremos pronto - dijo cómo despedida mientras abría la puerta.

\- Todo saldrá... Cómo estaba planeado - el pelinegro miró al rubio justo antes de cerrar la puerta, esa sonrisa diabólica estaba en su rostro, eso solo le aseguraba una cosa: "nada va a fallar".


	2. Capítulo 1

_La prestigiosa academia "Gol D. Roger". Llamada así en honor a su creador, en este lugar los estudiantes se preparan para el futuro, descubren sus habilidades y gustos, además de crear amigos inolvidables "mi tesoro será de quien lo desee, buscadlo..." estas fueron sus palabras cuando fundó la escuela, pero él no se refiere a un tesoro monetario...su tesoro es mucho mejor..._

Es un nuevo año en esta prestigiosa academia, hay muchos alumnos en todos los lugares. Algunos en el pasillo acomodando sus cosas dentro de sus casilleros, otros en las salas, hablando con sus amigos sobre las vacaciones ya acabadas, otros solos, ya sea por ser nuevos o por el simple hecho de que así lo desean.

En las puertas de la academia se ve a dos figuras entrar muy felices, un chico y una chica. En el momento que pisan dentro de la escuela un chico de pelo verde se les acerca, este levanta en sus brazos a la joven y acto seguido la besa.

\- Te extrañe mucho en las vacaciones - Dice la chica sonriente en cuanto sus labios se separan, el chico sonríe y la vuelve a dejar en el suelo.

\- Yo también - Le responde algo sonrojado.

\- ¡Oye Zoro! - Le dice el chico de cabello negro quien lleva un sombrero de paja- ¡Yo también estoy aquí! - Zoro rió.

\- Lo siento Luffy, creo que me emocioné.

\- Luffy-nii - Dijo la chica aún abrazando a Zoro- él es mi novio, es obvio que me salude a mí primero.

\- Solo recuerda que con que hagas sufrir a mi hermana te mato - Luffy dijo todo con una sonrisa, lo que provocó que su amenaza no asustara mucho, y en su lugar provocara risas de parte de ambos.

\- Chicos los veo después, tengo cosas que hacer - Dijo la chica mientras sonreía y se disponía a irse.

\- ¿Qué tienes que hacer Yuki? - Preguntó su hermano mayor - Es el primer día...

\- Pues... - Dijo la chica tomando aire - Tengo que devolver las llaves del dinero de mi curso, pues ya no soy la delegada, tengo que ir a guardar mis cosas al casillero, debo guardar tú almuerzo antes que te lo comas en la clase, y debo ir a disculparme de ante mano por las peleas que de seguro vas a causar este año nuevamente.

\- ¿Por qué vas a hacer eso último? - Preguntó Zoro sorprendido.

\- Garp-san me lo "pidió"- Dijo mientras se retiraba un mechón de su cabellos para mostrar un chichon, el que de seguro había sido causa de su abuelo - Espero que desaparezca durante el día - agregó con una pequeña risa, acto seguido dio media vuelta y se encaminó a cumplir con sus encargos.

Acababan de tocar el timbre hace 5 minutos, ya todos los alumnos estaban en sus salas con sus respectivos profesores jefes para el discurso de bienvenida, pero una chica iba por los pasillos con un stand, el cual era bastante pesado para ella, pero aun así intentaba llegar rápido a su clase.

\- Perdón por el retraso - Dijo Yuki cuando entró en su respectivo salón.

\- ¡oh Yuki-san! - Le dijo un sorprendido hombre bastante alto y con un gran afro - Es raro de tu parte llegar tarde ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Es que cuando venía en camino me topé con Franky-sensei y me pidió que le trajera esto - Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta e indicaba el stand - Es algo pesado y tarde en traerlo ¿puedo entrar? El profesor rió mientras colocaba el stand en una esquina

\- Gracias Yuki-san, puedes pasar por esta vez, busca algún lugar vacío.

\- Gracias Brook-sensei - La chica miró y vio un lugar vacío junto a su amiga pelirroja, le sonrío y se sentó en silencio mientras el maestro comenzaba a hablar.

\- Bueno ya que estamos todos - Prosiguió Brook - Veo algunas caras nuevas. Me alegro, les doy la bienvenida a la escuela, les aseguro que harán amigos rápidamente - Observó a todos antes de seguir - Entonces creo que será mejor poner a los tutores...

\- ¿Tutores? ¿Qué rayos es eso? - Lo interrumpió un chico con cabello rojo y el uniforme desordenado.

\- Verán, todos los años pongo a un alumno o "tutor" junto a un alumno nuevo por todo el primer semestre. El tutor le enseña a su compañero la escuela, normas y otras cosas, yo elijo al tutor y a su compañero según las notas que tengan, así no hay problemas con los trabajos y de más. Vamos a ver... - Brook empezó a revisar unos papeles, todo quedó en silencio por unos minutos hasta que el volvió a hablar - Muy bien Usopp-san, serás tutor de Eustass Kid, por favor alcen sus manos para que se reconozcan.

Ambos chicos hicieron lo que se les pidió, y acto seguido Usopp empezó a tiritar de miedo al ver la cara de su compañero, pero nadie les prestó atención

\- Vaya...Trafalgar Law, tienes muy buenas notas, tu tutora será Yuki-san, por favor alcen sus manos también.

Yuki hizo lo que se le pidió y miró a su alrededor para ubicar a su futuro compañero. Ella vio a un chico con un sombrero blanco y motas, este estaba inmerso en un libro y no levantó su vista para ubicar a su compañera, parecía que ni siquiera estaba prestando atención.

\- Muy bien, les pediré que por favor los tutores se sienten con sus nuevos compañeros por este semestre...oh casi lo olvido, el viernes elegiremos a nuestro nuevo presidente de la clase y al vicepresidente, espero que tengan un increíble año - En cuanto terminó de decir esto el timbre sonó y el profesor se retiró.

\- Parece que no nos sentaremos juntas este semestre - Dijo Nami con un puchero.

\- pero nos juntaremos en los recreos. Vaya, es primera vez que soy tutora -Dijo Yuki con una tierna sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? - Cuando Nami dijo esto su amiga la miró sin comprender de qué hablaba - Eres la mejor de la clase, si te ponen con cualquiera podrías retrasarte en tus materias. Ese chico debe ser muy bueno como para que seas su tutora - Yuki fijó su mirada en el chico, el cual aún estaba sumergido en su lectura.

\- Pues creo que debo ir a presentarme - Dijo Yuki mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas, acto seguido comenzó a caminar hacia el nuevo alumno.

Cuando llegó dejó sus cosas en el puesto de al lado, luego le sonrío, pero su sonrisa se borro a los minutos después, ya que el chico no se había percatado de su llegada, y si lo hizo la había ignorado.

\- Eh...hola - dijo Yuki mientras estiraba su mano, el chico solo siguió leyendo, Yuki retiró su mano y sonrío nerviosamente - Me llamo Monkey D Yuki - Ese apellido le sonó al pelinegro pero decidió ignorar su duda.

\- Trafalgar Law - Fue la respuesta del chico.

\- Soy tu tutora, yo te enseñaré la escuela - Dijo mientras le sonreía - Espero que nos llevemos bien - El chico finalmente dejó el libro sobre la mesa y miró directamente a la chica.

Se sorprendió al ver a la joven, tenía un bello cabello castaño que caía hasta un poco más debajo de su cintura, los ojos verdes de la chica eran deslumbrantes e hipnóticos, y su sonrisa...esa sonrisa provocó que Law no pudiera pensar con claridad.

\- Entonces adelante, enséñame la escuela - Dijo finalmente mientras se ponía de pie, ella era más baja que él y le llegaba hasta la mitad de su rostro.

\- ¡si! - Dijo muy feliz- ¿Ya dejaste tus cosas en el casillero?

\- No, aún no - Le respondió mientras miraba su mochila, la cual ciertamente estaba bastante pesada.

\- ¿Qué número tienes? - Le preguntó mientras lo miraba, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

\- El 167 - Dijo leyendo un papel que le habían entregado en la mañana.

\- ¡Esta junto al mío! - En cuanto dijo esto soltó una tierna sonrisa - Toma tus cosas y vamos - El ojigris recogió su mochila y salió detrás de ella.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a unos casilleros, eran unos pequeños cubículos, habían tres casilleros hacia arriba y tres hacia al lado, el de Law era uno de los que quedaban arriba. Éste llegaba con suerte unos 5 centímetros más arriba que él.

\- El mío es este - La chica indicó el casillero que estaba justo a su lado, este le quedaba bastante alto lo que provoco una pequeña sonrisa en el pelinegro - Así que si puedes sonreír - Dijo Yuki mientras le miraba curiosa, al acto borró su sonrisa y ella puso una mueca - Te ves mejor cuando estas feliz - Por alguna razón le alegró oír eso, pero no lo demostró.

\- Muy bien... - Dijo una vez que terminó de guardar sus cosas en el casillero- ¿Qué sigue Yuki-ya?

\- Pues...no estoy segura...es la primera vez que soy tutora de alguien - Puso una sonrisa en su rostro - ¡Ya se! Hay que elegirte un taller.

\- ¿Taller? - parecía que a veces la joven olvidaba que Law era nuevo.

\- Veras, tienes que elegir un taller deportivo y otro "científico o humanista" por así decirlo - Le explicó haciendo comillas.

\- Lo lamento pero sigo sin entender Yuki-ya - respondió mientras se apoyaba en los casilleros, la joven se quedó callada unos segundos, buscando la manera de explicarle.

\- Pues veras... - Comenzó a decir - Si te gusta lo científico puedes tomar un taller de química o biología, pero si te gusta lo humanista puedes tomar un taller de arte. Yo estoy en el taller de literatura, y en deportes hay muchas cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Qué deporte haces Yuki-ya? - Por alguna razón tenia mucha curiosidad en esa bella chica de ojos verdes.

\- Yo hago gimnasia, y estoy en el grupo de porristas con Nami, es una pelirroja que va en nuestro cur... - No pudo terminar su oración porque un chico llegó y la tiró al suelo, eso enfureció mucho al nuevo, quien lo tomó por el cuello de su camiseta y lo arrojó lejos.

\- ¿Estas bien Yuki-ya? - Preguntó mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

\- Si...- Dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

\- ¡Oye idiota ten cuidado por donde andas! - Le gritó. El chico empezó a reír

\- lo siento Yuki, es que quería que me dieras comida.

\- Tranquilo Law-kun, no te enojes - Le empezó a calmar Yuki, era la primera vez que decía su nombre y eso le gusto bastante al joven de ojos grises - Él es mi hermano mayor, es algo loco.

\- ¿Mugiwara-ya? - Dijo atónito mientras miraba al chico de cabello negro ponerse de pie, la verdad si no fuera por el sombrero de paja no lo habría reconocido.

\- ¡Torao! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! - Gritó mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda.

\- ¿Torao?... - Dijo Yuki sin entender lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Recuerdas que el abuelo me mandó un tiempo al extranjero para "educarme"? - Preguntó Luffy con una gran sonrisa a Yuki, esta asintió - Pues en el internado de Marineford conocí a Torao, fue muy bueno conmigo.

\- Mugiwara-ya, te he dicho mil veces que mi nombre es Trafalgar Law, no Torao...Yuki-ya ¿Dijiste hermano mayor? - Ella le sonrío y asintió, en ese momento Law se dio cuenta de donde le sonaba el apellido de la joven.

\- ¡Yuki, comida! - Repitió Luffy poniendo puchero y tirando del brazo de su hermana menor.

\- Si, si, espera - Yuki empezó a buscar en su casillero, le era bastante difícil pues este le quedaba alto. Law consideró que se veía muy tierna haciendo eso, se fijo que trataba de alcanzar algo pero no lo lograba.

\- ¿Quieres qué te ayude Yuki-ya?- Le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- Por favor Law-kun - Le respondió con su típica sonrisa, a la cual ya se estaba acostumbrando. Se acercó a su casillero y sacó una pequeña bolsita.

\- ¿Es esto? - Preguntó mientras se lo estiraba. Ella sonrío y asintió, luego la tomó y empezó a abrirla, de adentro de la bolsa sacó una manzana y... carne.

\- Ten...pero después debes esperar hasta el almuerzo - Dijo mientras le entregaba la carne a su hermano mayor.

\- Veo que sigues con los mismos gustos alimenticios Mugiwara-ya- Habló Law mientras observaba divertido como se devoraba la carne. Dijo algo con la boca llena, Yuki solo se rió, Trafalgar la miró extrañado.

\- ¿Entendiste lo que dijo Yuki-ya?- Le preguntó, ella dejó de comer su manzana y lo miró divertida.

\- Si, ya estoy acostumbrada, él dijo "la carne es lo mejor"- Fue lo que respondió antes de darle otro mordisco a su manzana.

\- ¿Dijiste que él es tu hermano mayor? - Preguntó curioso, ella asintió - Pues no lo parece.

\- Muchos dicen lo mismo, pero Luffy-nii es bastante maduro cuando quiere - Dijo ella mientras miraba con una tierna sonrisa a su hermano.

En ese momento Law se quedo hipnotizado por la chica, veía como sus labios se movían mientras esta hablaba con su hermano mayor, pero no escuchaba las palabras, y cuando sonreía una extraña y bella sensación lo rodeaba, pero la voz de la joven hacia él lo sacó de su ensueño.

\- Law-kun tenemos química - Escuchó que le decía con una sonrisa y tomándolo del brazo.

\- ¿Q...Qué? - Preguntó nervioso y algo sonrojado.

\- Que nos toca química con Cocodrile-sensei, es mejor no llegar tarde - Le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar tirándolo delicadamente del brazo - Luffy vete a clases - Dijo mientras miraba rápidamente hacia atrás y luego empezaba a caminar más rápido.

Yuki y Law entraron a la sala y a los pocos minutos de que ambos tomaron sus lugares un hombre grande y con cara de pocos amigos entró. Cerró la puerta de un golpe, luego dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio y recorrió toda la sala con la mirada.

\- Buenos días - Dijo serio - Yo soy Cocodrile, yo no estoy aquí para darles la bienvenida o caerles bien, estoy aquí para enseñarles química. Saquen sus cosas y comenzaremos con la clase, los que no hayan traído sus cosas por favor salgan rápido de mi clase antes que yo los eche - En cuanto terminó de decir esto se volteó al pizarrón y comenzó a escribir.

Law estaba tratando de poner atención pero se distraía a cada momento ¿La razón de su distracción? Monkey D Yuki. La miraba de reojo sin querer, él aún no lograba entender el por qué esa chica le llamaba tanto la atención. En ese momento notó que había algo detrás de su oreja, pero estaba tapado por el largo cabello castaño de la chica. Law se quedó mirándola fijamente intentando distinguir que era, pero una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

\- Law-kun - Dijo Yuki con una sonrisa sin mirarlo ni dejar de escribir en su cuaderno - ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? Me estas poniendo nerviosa.

\- Lo...Lo siento - Dijo Law algo avergonzado por haber sido atrapado - Es que...Creí haber visto algo detrás de tu cabello - Se excusó mientras intentaba evitar ponerse rojo.

\- ¿Viste algo...? - Dijo Yuki algo nerviosa ante la respuesta de su compañero, él asintió, la chica puso su mano por debajo de su pelo y su expresión, por un solo segundo, se volvió algo sombría - Debe ser tú imaginación.

\- ¡Ustedes dos ahí atrás, hagan silencio si no quieren que me enoje de verdad! - Amenazó Cocodrile antes de darse vuelta y seguir escribiendo.

\- Será mejor no molestar a Cocodrile-sensei - Habló la chica con su sonrisa de vuelta en su rostro y empezando a escribir, Law la imitó y se concentró tanto como pudo en la clase.

El resto de la clase pasó normal, bueno normal para ser una clase de Cocodrile, pues varios alumnos fueron expulsados del salón y otros se pusieron a llorar, pues Cocodrile los llamaba "idiotas con cerebro de arena" ya que no podían responderle cuanto carbono se le tenia que agregar a una solución. Cuando tocaron Yuki y Law salieron y se dirigieron a sus casillero para poder guardar sus cosas.

\- Yuki-ya ¿A quién buscas? - Preguntó Law mientras cerraba la puerta de su casillero.

\- Es que normalmente me encuentro con Zoro aquí, pero de seguro se perdió... - Law la miró sin comprender muy bien, la chica soltó una risa - Ven vamos, te mostraré el patio del colegio - Ambos empezaron a caminar uno junto al otro.

Cuando estuvieron en el patio se sentaron bajo un gran árbol, desde ahí se veía la cancha de basketball y el parque en frente de la academia, el cual en este momento estaba completamente vacío.

Los dos chicos empezaron a conversar y a conocerse un poco más, en ese momento apareció una pelirroja y se sentó frente a ellos, Law la miró extrañado, por alguna razón le molestaba que esa chica desconocida hubiera ido a arruinar los momentos que estaba pasando con Yuki.

\- No ha terminado ni el primer día y ya estoy harta - Exclamó la pelirroja, Yuki la miró divertida, la recién llegada miró a Law - ¡Oh lo siento!- Dijo mientras le tendía la mano - Yo soy Nami, estamos en la misma clase - Él le estrecho la mano.

\- Trafalgar Law - Respondió cuando se soltaron.

\- ¡Yuki! - Se escuchó un grito, todos voltearon y vieron a Luffy siendo perseguido por un hombre de pantalones azules, chaqueta blanca y un puro en la boca.

\- ¿Qué habrá hecho ahora? - Dijo Yuki mientras se levantaba con un suspiro - Nami, por favor quédate y hazle compañía a Law-kun - Le pidió a la pelirroja, cuando esta asintió Yuki salió corriendo para alcanzar a ese par.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron viendo cómo Yuli salía persiguiendo a Luffy y a Smoker-sensei, el profesor de matemáticas. Nami miró de nuevo a Law y vio que él estaba "embobado" mirando a Yuki correr, esto siempre pasaba...

\- ¡Oye! - Dijo la pelirroja para llamar su atención, al parecer funcionó porque la miró de mala gana - Ella tiene novio - Le dijo en seco, era mejor ahorrar saliva, pues conocía a Yuki desde hace mucho tiempo y sabia que siempre era lo mismo.

\- ¿Y por qué me lo dices Nami-ya? - Le preguntó serio, pues no sabia de que le serviría esa información en la vida.

\- Para que no vayas a intentar nada - Él solo le miró sin entender - Mira, ya veo que eres muy lento así que te lo explicaré más despacio - Cuando dijo esto sintió que hizo una especie de gruñido - Fíjate como el hombre que estaba por matar a Luffy ahora esta muy tranquilo - Dijo mientras apuntaba a Smoker quien hablaba con Yuki como si fueran viejos amigos - ¿Por qué crees que será?

\- Ni idea... ¿Soborno? - La pelirroja no podía creer que hubiera dicho eso, "este no es más tonto porque no es Luffy" pensó mientras tomaba aire.

\- Es por la sonrisa de Yuki - Cuando le dijo eso él se concentró en ver como Yuki le sonreía dulcemente al profesor - Cuando ella sonríe puede lograr que cualquier persona quede bajo su poder, por supuesto ella no lo sabe - Nami no tenía ni la menor idea de si Law la escuchaba, ya que seguía viendo a Yuki, pero simplemente decidió seguir hablando - Por eso mismo muchos chicos en la escuela están enamorados de ella - Cuando terminó de decir eso se fijó que él seguía mirándola, así que lo golpeó en la cabeza - ¿¡Estás prestando atención!?

\- No es necesaria la agresión Nami-ya, te estoy prestando atención - Le dijo mientras la miraba enojado.

\- Bueno, el punto es que Yuki está en una relación y no te puedes meter, así que tienes que desenamorarte - Le advirtió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

\- ¿Yo enamorado de Yuki-ya? - Le respondió confuso, Nami pensó que talvez si se había equivocado.

\- Solo espero que no te vaya a afectar su sonrisa - Le dijo con un suspiro.

\- ...eso esta mal - Escucharon decir a Yuki mientras se acercaba con Luffy.

\- Shishishi, pero si se lo decía con cariño - Se empezó a reír el otro mientras se sentaba.

\- ¿Qué hiciste ahora? - Le preguntó Nami a Luffy mientras le tiraba un cachete.

\- Le dijo a Smoker-sensei "humitos-sensei" - Respondió Yuki con un suspiro - Él estaba a punto de castigar a Luffy y llamar a Garp-san...

\- ¡Idiota! Siempre andas causando problemas y Yuki es quien tiene que resolverlos - Le gritó, pero era cierto, Luffy siempre andaba haciendo estupideces y Yuki tenia que andar arreglando sus metidas de patas para que Garp, el abuelo de los hermanos Monkey, no lo castigue. A veces parecía que Yuki era la mayor. En ese momento sonó el timbre.

\- Será mejor que vayamos a clases - Dijo Yuki mientras se levantaba y sonreía - Luffy-nii, trata de no meterte en más problemas por hoy por favor, dudo que pueda salvarte de nuevo de que llamen a Garp-san, además Smoker-sensei igual te castigó - Todos se levantaron, Luffy se fue a su salón y los otros tres se dirigieron al suyo. Les tocaba clases con Robin-sensei, ella era muy amable y simpática, además, solo era una hora de historia.

 _Hola, espero les guste el primer capitulo de esta historia. Sé que no es muy entretenido, pero les aseguro que se pondrá mejor en los capítulos que vienen._

 _Ésta historia también se encuentra publicada en wattpad, junto a otras que publico, por si se quieren dar una vuelta por ahi. Mi usuario es elefante_rosa_

Un beso, y gracias por empezar esta historia conmigo.


End file.
